kakasaku sobreviviendo en konoha
by andre amamiya
Summary: No existen las coincidencias solo lo... inevitable. Entonces fue inevitable el encuentro de Kakashi con Sakura en un café ¿podrían volver a encontrarse? dos personas que en su vida se habían visto, hay solo una cosa que nosotros podemos hacer al conocer a alguien relacionarse con el y no hacerlo. ¿Qué harán ellos? KAKASAKU léanlo a pesar del summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí de nuevo!**

**Con todo esto del regreso a clases y mi propio regreso a la escuela me inspire a escribir este fic.**

**Primero que nada lo voy a tratar de publicar cada lunes y lo seguiré hasta terminarlo tanto esta como mi otra historia espero sea de su agrado.!**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son obra genuina de kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados sin permiso. **

**Este fic es de universo alterno.**

**También hay cambios en la edad de los personajes pero tratare de adaptarlos a su autentica personalidad.**

**Es un kakasaku.;)**

**CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS.**

Sakura caminaba a paso tranquilo sumergida en sus pensamientos se le había caído un gran peso de encima al comprobar que se quedo en Konoha una de las escuelas media superior mas solicitadas en las que solo un cierto número de personas se podía quedar, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando sintió gotas caer en sus brazos.

¡solo a ella se le ocurría vestirse tan primaveral!

Pudo ver un café a una calle no le caería mal un chocolate en lo que esperaba a que la lluvia termino de beber su chocolate ya se disponía a irse de pronto….en uno de esos momentos de distracción…

¡PAFF!

Choco con una persona cayendo encima de él cuándo logro reaccionar se paró de golpe sintiendo el color subirle a la cara, en el momento en el que vio al chico que había amortiguado su caída.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto un peligris un poco más alto que ella con una bufanda cubriéndole medio rostro.

-eh?...a si disculpa- dijo Sakura comprobando que el chico era guapo.

¡¿Porque cuando ves a un chico es en él lo primero en lo que te fijas?!

-humm….¿segura?-insistió Kakashi.

-si-afirmo la pelirosa-oh disculpa no te vi emm buen dia.

Y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo. ¿buen día? Pero qué respuesta era esa? Lo único bueno de aquel encuentro era que no volvería a ver al chico ¿O SI? No tenia forma alguna de saberlo.

2 MESES DESPUES….

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas a veces saltando a trompicones otras empujando a la pobre gente que no tenía la culpa de haber pasado por ahí en el momento equivocado y pidiendo perdón a diestra y siniestra consciente de que solo sus habilidades físicas podrían salvarla de aquella.

Era el primer día de clases y…¡iba a llegar tarde!

Subió las escaleras en busca del aula 7 y de pronto…

-Sakura chan! –grito un eufórico Naruto.

-Naruto?!-pregunto una atónita Sakura.

-Si ese mismo! De veras!- volvió a gritar casi dejando sorda a la Haruno.

-También te quedaste aquí?!-pregunto la pelirosa a lo que el rubio asintió-¿sabes donde está el aula 7?

-¿!salón 7?! ¡yo también voy ahí!-se emociono el Uzumaki.

-Si?!-se sorprendió la ojijade-¿y sabes donde es?

-No-respondió Naruto dejando a una Sakura tratando de no caerse.

-Bien supongo que los 2 nos perdimos-Se decepciono la pelirosa llegarían tarde si tenían suerte encontrarían el salón correspondiente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 el próximo será un poco mas largo pero es que el primero siempre me queda demasiado corto :9**

**Espero le haya gustado comenten por si algo no les gusta corríjanme no se bueno CUIDENSE! **

**Publico el próximo lunes!**

**Dejen Reviews!... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otra vez yo con un retraso como es mi costumbre pero aquí esta espero les guste gracias por leer!**

-dialogo-

Narración normal

"pensamientos"

**Kakasaku sobreviviendo en konoha.**

**Capitulo 2: **

Después de haber estado corriendo de un lado a otro Sakura logro encontrar el aula 7 y al salir el maestro de la clase anterior entro como si le quemaran sus pies.

-hey frentona que son estas horas de llegar-grito ino entre emocionada e intrigada.

A lo que la pelirosa solo se limito a suspirar pero que suerte la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el aula las conocía dio una vista rápida desde su lugar definitivamente se distraería mucho en ese asiento enfrente tenia a Naruto del lado izquierdo a Lee atrás a Sai a lado de el Ino y del lado derecho… a un chico que tenia en sus manos un libro lo que no permitía verle el rostro cuando entro el maestro al salón el chico guardo su libro y Sakura se quedo en blanco.

¡de todas las personas que podía ser debía de ser el!

El chico con el que se tropezó en el café ¡eso debía de ser una broma!

-bueno mi nombre es namikaze minato y seré su maestro de matemáticas ¿alguna duda?- dijo un profesor de ojos azules y cabello rubio que a Sakura se le hizo muy familiar.

Una vez iniciada la clase todos comenzaron a anotar unos con rapidez alarmante otros a simplificar los conceptos pero lo que más le fastidiaba a la pelirosa era la pereza y desgana con la que anotaba el chico de cabello gris parecía que le pesara siquiera levantar la pluma y pudo notar una mirada de completo aburrimiento.

Cuando hubo terminado el primer día de clases Naruto insistió en acompañar a Sakura a su casa pero ella le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así que se fue por otro lado en realidad solo quería un poco de aire después de un agotador día ¡la escuela es agotadora! Paso por enfrente de una librería así que decidió entrar, después de examinar varios libros termino comprando dos que tal vez podrían serle útiles, se dirigió a su casa a paso tranquilo.

-Ya llegue-dijo la pelirosa mientras dejaba su mochila en una mesa.

Al no oír respuesta alguna vio una nota que decía:

_Salí a ser unos encargos espero que te haya ido bien en la escuela llegare con tu padre un poco tarde así que no me esperes duerme bien y que no sea tan tarde con cariño mamá. _

Arrugo la nota y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto entro y vio un completo desorden parcia que un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí no, parecía que un tornado se había generado ahí y por gusto hubiera pasado dos veces suspiro lo mejor sería arreglar ese desorden se coloco sus audífonos y se dispuso a limpiar ese caos.

Una vez se sintió satisfecha arreglo su mochila prendió su lap y se dispuso a abrir su correo como no vio nada importante tomo uno de los libros que había comprado cuyo tema decía:

El arte de la guerra. Ahora que volvía a leer el titulo se preguntaba el por que lo había comprado pero en ese momento pensó que seria interesante saber lo que había adentro.

Caminaba muy aliviada ahora nada ni nadie impediría que llegara temprano hoy se sentía mas dispuesta vio las flores de cerezo caer de forma bella sonrió y siguió con su camino una vez entre al aula se encontró con el salón lleno típico llegas temprano la primera semana y después de ese tiempo corres para llegar a tiempo se sentó y saludo a todos con muy buen humor hecho una vista rápida a el peligris que solo miraba a la ventana parecía completamente distante a todo lo demás hasta que…

-¿kakashi-kun te encuentras bien?-pregunto una chica castaña con una sonrisa.

-humm a si buenas-contesto el peligris.

-ohayo! Rin-chan- saludo un pelinegro con gafas.

-ohayo óbito-sonrio la castaña.

-bien siéntense que la clase comenzó ahora mi nombre es shizune y les impartiré biología bueno para este proyecto se harán grupos al azar -dijo una pelinegra de forma dulce y tranquila

Al termino de las primeras clases bajaron a deportes donde en los pasillos encontraron la publicación de los equipos de biología.

EQUIPO 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino ,Maito Gai , Rock Lee y Sai.

Una vez reunidos en equipos ino dijo.

-Bueno el proyecto requiere de por lo menos 3 salidas a museos o librerías un reporte escrito y al termino dependiendo de como haya salido el grupo organizaran salidas a varios lugares-

-nosotros seremos los mejores de veras!-apresuro el rubio.

-¿para cuándo es la entrega del proyecto?-pregunto una tímida Hinata.

- a si es dentro de 4 semanas-dijo la rubia yamanaka.

-¿Cómo haremos las salidas?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-Bueno son por lo menos 3 y nosotros somos 8 así que si organizamos equipos en pareja podremos hacer 4 investigaciones distintas ahora solo queda hacer los grupos-explico ino.

-bueno pues que esperamos hagámoslo al azar!-se emociono maito "si tengo suerte me tocara con mi eterno rival"

-bien pues que asi sea-dijo sai mientras lee cortaba los papeles.

-humm…-participo el peligris.(si a eso se le puede llamar participación)

…

-ya esta- dijo lee emocionado.

-bien Hinata se la primera-ofreció Sakura.

-hai-acepto la ojijade mientras tomaba un papel cuando lo leyó se sonrojo.

-¿y bien?-pregunto ino.

-Naruto-respondió Hinata-me toco Naruto.

-bien ahora sai-dijo Sakura.

-Ino-respondió el pelinegro

-esta bien es el turno de gai-se apresuro la ojijade "ya solo quedan 3 papeles"

-lee, mi compañero es lee-dijo maito.

-bueno eso quiere decir que Sakura y Kakashi son el ultimo equipo y por lo mismo al que le toca ir al museo en Tokio-dijo Ino emocionada.

-¡QUE! Pero es injusto ino cerda- se quejo la ojijade.

-no, no lo es asi que acostúmbrate-respondio la rubia.

"se aprovechan de mi sencilla nobleza" suspiro Sakura de camino a su casa ¿Cómo había podido ceder?

**Fin del segundo capítulo publico el viernes pronto es el cumpleaños de Kakashi!**

**Próximo capítulo más largo **

**Gracias por leer dejen Reviews y cuídense **

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**


End file.
